Perdon
by erodes145
Summary: one-shot basado en el trailer de ironman 3, ser un heroe no es solo pelear contra villanos si no también aceptar las derrotas


Perdon

One-shot

Nunca antes en mi vida había pensado que se sentiría ser yo, que se sentiría poder usar este traje y luchar contra villanos sin ningún temor o remordimiento ahora me doy de cuenta de mi error. Todo había comenzado como un día tranquilo yo en el taller trabajando en mi armadura mientras Peper inútilmente intentaba convencerme de salir de mi reclusión. Si de mí reclusión verán desde la batalla en new york mi mente no ha vuelto a ser la misma, aunque nadie sabe estuve muerto por casi un minuto –según los registros del traje – durante ese casi minuto pude ver el futuro y no era presagiaba nada bueno, pesadillas comenzaron a atormentar mi sueños por esa razón me he recluido en mi hogar.

He estado preparándome desde entonces he revisado mentalmente las mil y un diferentes situaciones en las cuales mi traje podría fallar desde entonces me di cuente de lo inútil que era mi traje. Comencé mejorado el Mark pero luego de un tiempo eso era insuficiente, trabaje en diferentes modelos cada uno de ellos para situaciones específicas. Pero nunca preparare alguno para un bombardeo en tu propia residencia.

El mandarín, así se hace llamar el líder del grupo terrorista los diez anillos a mí me parece gracioso, nunca antes paso por mi mente que un tipo llamado el mandarín podría patear mi trasero con tanta facilidad y llevarse lo que más amo mi amada peper, nunca creí arrepentirme de ser ironman, pero desde ese día he comenzado a sentir ese sentimiento.

Fui despojado de mi tecnología, llevado lejos de casa, con solo mi última creación el Mark 47, el traje definitivo, fui perseguido por el mandarín a través del globo mientras mi mente trataba de encontrar una manera de salir de esta lo más ileso posible, pero este personaje era un ser despiadado sin alama, había utilizado un arma biológica en desarrollo llamada Extremis, capaz de crear súper soldados pero a cambio los mismos perdían su cordura por siempre. Intente en lo posible en encontrar una cura pero tal no existía. Ahora estoy aquí sentado en el avión presidencial discutiendo con el mismísimo presidente una posible invasión de soldados extremis.

-son rápidos, fuertes y agiles – le comente al presidente –mi armadura le cuesta trabajo mantenerse al día con sus movientes, tengo que admitirlo pero soy vulnerable ante ellos-

Se quedó pensativo absorbiendo la información – ¿Qué dice S.H.I.E.L.D al respecto?- me dijo en voz preocupada

-todavía están encontrando una manera de contraatacar, hasta capitán américa ha tenido problema contra ellos, creo que lo… pero no pude terminar mi frase ya que un terrible sodio invadió todo el avión, seguido de turbulencia

-qué demonios fue eso – dijo el presidente mientras se levantaba del suelo

-jarvis- le grite a mi traje apenas me recupere del estruendo –parece que una detonación en la sala de conferencia, voló toda la pared del jet señor – me contesto mi infalible inteligencia artificial.

-reporte- le pregunte.

-la descompresión ha despedido a varias personas al aire señor- apenas mi cerebro registro la información comencé a moverse dejando atrás a un tembloroso presidente _hora de ponerse en acción _pensé mientras el visor se acoplaba al casco y los repulsores comenzaba a arrancar. Salí disparado del avión por el mismo orificio que por donde habían sido despedidas las personas.

-cuantos en el aire jarvis- le pregunte -13 señor –

Eran muchos y yo lo sabía pero ignore la lógica de la situación y me lance a toda velocidad a atrapar a la persona más cercana. Los propulsores estaban al cien por ciento de su capacidad, en un instante llego a una de las victimas era una chica joven la tome con mis brazos lo más fuerte posible, nadie iba a morir hoy.

-Señor hubo otra detonación en el avión- escucho la voz de jarvis decirme, gire mi rostro para ver el air forcé one, lo que vi me horrorizo. La detonación había partido en dos el avión y si fuera poco hubo más detonación dejando uno de los emblemas de la nación hecho pedazos.

-sobrevivientes- dije temeroso

-ninguno señor- quede un semi estado de shock, ya que eso significaba la muerte del presidente de los estados unidos, me quede viendo el avión hasta que el grito de la chica que sostenía en mis brazos me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, acordando de los que todavía puedo salvar.

-con cuantos puedo cargar jarvis –

-cuatro señores-

_Maldición _las matemáticas no cuadraban habían 13 personas cayendo directos a sus muertes y solo podía sostener a cuatro, no, ya lo había dicho nadie iba a morir. Acelera a todo la potencia disponible en dirección a los demás y rápidamente ya tenía a 3 personas una abrazada a mí y otras a dos en cada mano cada vez era más difícil maniobrar el traje con el sobre equipaje.

-2500 metros restantes- me dijo jarvis. Sentía como el tiempo comenzaba a pasar más lentamente. Llegando a la cuarta persona se me ocurrió una idea comencé a tomas las personas de las manos haciendo una cadena humana, poco a poco cada uno fue asegurando su lugar

-1000 metros señor –

-YA SE¡- le grite al traje teni faltaban 7, cada vez me sentía más impotente el traje estaba en su límite los propulsores no respondía bien todo esto estaba empeorando – traje al 30 por ciento de su batería, no podemos llevar más peso del actual señor – algo hizo click en mi cerebro, esto era todo, tantos rediseños y millones de dólares invertidos en este traje, para nada.- llevemos estas personas a un aterrizaje seguro – le dije a jarvis, sentía una rabia inmensa conmigo mismo, era un inútil, si intentaba salvar al resto podía terminar matándolos a todos.

Lleve a tierra con dificultad a las 6 personas que pude salvar. Mire a cada uno de ellos grabando sus rostros, estuve en silencio mirándolos llorar por las pérdidas, aunque quisiera no podía llorar, solo sentía odio, odio contra mí mismo, años de confiar en la tecnología y cuando más necesite de ella me ha fallado.

-lo siento- dije a las 6 personas delante mío mientras abría el visor para darles la cara – he fallado- fue lo único que pude decir, el avión presidencial destruido, el presidente muerto y 7 personas fallecidas todo por mi culpa, por mi negligencia.

Alguien puso su mano en mi mejilla y levanto mi rostro, era la misma chica que tome de primero, fijo sus ojos de color chocolate en los míos y me dijo – gracias – lagrimas recorrían su rostro, no pude descifrar si de tristeza o horror – sé que hiciste lo que pudiste tony, por eso eres un héroe –

Quise creer lo mismo, quise creer que hice lo mejor que pude, pero sabía que era mentira, sabía que ironman era el causante de esto y por eso me arrepentí, por primera vez me arrepentí de haberlo creado, solo me queda pedir perdon a toda una nación.


End file.
